The Secrets of the Past
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: 4 second generation Genin find a hidden scroll which when opened brings them back in time to the end of the fourth great ninja war Who will they meet? What will they discover?


_**Chapter 1**_

Here we go chapter 1! Hope you like it please read and review. I don't own Naruto!

The 4 genin walked quietly down the path to the training fields. It was a hot summer day in Konoha and the thick trees allowed only small shimmers of sparkling sunlight to pass through to the shadowy forest floor.

In the group there was Sunny Huyga, Manami Uchiha, Kohaku Uchiha, and Haru Inuzuka. When they reached the gates they turned to each other and nodded the teams were set it would be Sunny and Manami vs. Kohaku and Haru.

The game was simple grab the flags from the two players on the opposing team and win. This was all in preparation for the chunnin exams beginning tomorrow in the leaf. And the four of them were itching to begin.

The two teams retreated into the forest devising there strategies. Manami and Sunny smiled at each other already knowing exactly what to do. Manami closed her bright emerald eyes and reopened them revealing intense red ones, her sharingan unleashed.

Sunny smiled to as she closed her light blue eyes she smirked her eyes still closed. "Found them, they're coming this way." she said.

Then they were off Sunny leading the way. Manami stared looking around intently.

"So you deployed shadow clones of us to the East and West?" Manami smiled at Sunny who nodded, "Nice, but you know Kohaku will never fall for it."

Sunny smiled to herself knowing that it was true, and she was right for only a second later he appeared in front of them. His long spikey black hair blew slightly in the soft breeze he smirked at them his dazzling red eyes watching them intently.

"Gottcha!" he said confidently.

Sunny grinned in response "Not quite." she said sticking out her tongue.

The two figures before him poofed into clouds of white smoke. Kohaku stood stunned.

_They got me they knew… then that means ..._ His thoughts trailed off as he sprinted full speed ahead, He knew he had underestimated them.

He made his way to a large clearing where he had left Haru only to find that He and Manami had taken each other's flags.

Both of them sat on one knee panting and glaring at each other. Manami's sharingan faded her bright emerald eyes emerging once again. Then she grabbed her long straight black hair and tied it into a pony tail.

"Hmph!" she said crossing her arms, "Beginners luck." She looked away from Haru looking proud.

He smiled at her and laughed his dog Shigure coming to his side.

"What's the matter Manami? Some ones a sore loser, Am I right Shigure?" He said looking at the large dark brown dog that stood beside him.

Shigure barked in response then, ran over to Manami and licked her face with his cold wet tongue.

She scowled but then smiled patting the dog's soft head, "I must admit," she said to him," You're pretty smart getting past me and grabbing my flag. Such a smart puppy!" she said talking in a baby like voice.

Haru frowned "Well I told him too!" he said jealously.

Manami ignored him continuing her conversation with Shigure," He doesn't know what he's talking about right? Without you he would be nothing!" The dog waged his tail happily.

"Come on Shigure!" Haru said pleadingly, "She's horrible can't you see it? And Without your shadow clone Manami you would have never grabbed my flag! So ha!" he said proudly.

Kohaku stood there watching the two bickering back in fourth as usual it was no big surprise; they did it on a daily basis. He smiled he knew there was no way they could beat each other despite what they might say they made the perfect team and were evenly matched in skills.

But Kohaku stopped his focus returning to the competition that was not yet finished. It was only he and Sunny left and this was going to be a tough battle to win. He closed his eyes thinking of his options.

She watched him patiently from in the brush waiting for the perfect moment to make her move she saw his flag hanging loosely out of his back pocket, he closed his eyes and she knew she had to do it now. She leaped up swiftly on to the branch he was standing on grabbing hold of the flag.

She began pulling it out

"Gottcha!" She said sticking out her tongue.

But as she pulled it out the figure standing before her transformed into a plume of smoke. "A Clone?" she said stunned.

She began to lose her balance as she fell backwards and began plummeting towards the forest floor, she panicked unsure of what to do the ground approaching at a fast pace.

She braced herself for a hard fall but then she felt a pair of strong arms grab her. He had grabbed her just in time. They tumbled down a soft grassy hill his arms still around her body.

When they reached the bottom of the hill He landed on top of her his face inches from hers.

His eyes darted away from her nervously, as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Uhh… umm… are you… uhh okay," he said trying to keep his composure.

He then proceeded to get to his knees. She sat up putting a hand behind her head.

"Yeah...umm I-I'm good!" she said her face bright red.

He looked away from her still trying to hide his pink cheeks.

"Uhmm … o-okay good cause… uhh I didn't mean to make you fall… sorry... about that…" he trailed off.

She breathed in deeply composing herself, "It's fine really!" she said smiling her face still bright red.

Then she noticed it out of the corner of her eye it was something white and it glimmered in the bright afternoon sun. It had been hidden under a rock that had rolled down the hill with them. She began walking towards it intrigued as to what it could be.

Kohaku followed her. It was a scroll rolled up tightly and bound by a seal. Sunny picked it up curious then she looked down to see that it had been firmly packed under the rock; an imprint was left behind as she pulled it from the dirt. They looked at each other puzzled.

Just then Manami and Haru came down the hill.

"Are you guys okay?" Manami asked

"Yeah we're fine," the two said looking away from each other they're faces turning a light shade of pink.

Manami and Haru looked at them questioningly, but before they could ask any questions Kohaku spoke up.

"Umm… Look what Sunny found." He said pointing to the scroll Sunny held in her hand.

She held it out to them "It was under a rock that got over turned," she said.

Kohaku grabbed the scroll looking it over before deactivating his sharingan, "It has some kind of chakra inscription that says Uzumaki." He said still looking at the scroll and turning it over in his hands.

Then he moved his chakra to the pads of his finger tips and tried to pull it open but it wouldn't budge, "It won't open," he said.

He then tossed it to Sunny who was determined to try on her own she did the same gathering her chakra in the pads of her finger she grabbed the seal and ripped it open.

There was a huge flash of light as the four genin were sucked into the scroll. They landed on the ground the open scroll laid out in front of them. So many thoughts shot through their minds what could have happened? Where could they be?


End file.
